Stocking Up
by luckybear101
Summary: While still in Ireland, Peter and Caitlin share a moment in the storeroom after the pub closes.


**Stocking Up:**

**It had been incredibly crazy that day. It seemed like for every person who left three more showed up in his place. Finally at about midnight, people began to slip away into the night until Caitlin was increasingly alone with her thoughts. "I'm going into one of the villages," Ricky said suddenly once everyone except him and his sister were left in the pub.**

"**What for?" Caitlin asked a little confused.**

"**I just promised I'd help a friend out with something early tomorrow morning. I should be back in the afternoon."**

**Caitlin nodded as her brother gathered up his things preparing to drive into one of the neighboring villages. "Take care," she said as the door closed behind him.**

**Once Caitlin was finally alone she walked back into the store room prepared to take over where her brother left off, stocking the bar for the next day. She had just started to rummage in a box of whiskey when she heard the door open in the front of the pub. She called loudly, "I'm in the back, but I'm all seeing and all knowing ,so if you steal something I will know."**

"**You're all seeing and all knowing? Now that is hard to believe," Peter said in response. "Now, I could believe that you are all seeing or all knowing, but both at the same time is just not possible."**

**Caitlin froze in the process of shifting through the boxes. She had been trying to avoid him ever since the night he had helped Ricky out. As far as she was concerned, the sooner he remembered who he was and left town the better. Though, he was apparently going to stick around for a while. "Caitlin?" he asked in a sing song kind of voice when she didn't answer.**

"**Sorry! We're closed for lunch!" she called back going back to sorting through the boxes.**

"**Oh I know," Peter said coming to lean against the bar. "Considering that it is almost two in the morning now."**

**Caitlin looked up at where he stood across the room from her. There was just something about him that made her gravitate toward him. "Look Peter," she said looking away from him, "I think we both know that when you remember who you are, you will be gone from my life. I think that it is probably best if we just keep things platonic between us."**

"**So you do like me too," he responded in a mock surprised voice.**

"**Must you do that?" she asked in an exasperated way.**

"**I don't know what you mean," he said quite innocently.**

**Caitlin ignored him as she walked to the bar and then back to the storeroom to get more bottles. There were a few moments before Peter followed her. "What do you want?" Caitlin asked when she saw him stop in the doorway.**

"**I was hoping that we could talk," he said cocking his head to the side. "You've been avoiding me."**

"**Is that why you decided to stay here?" she asked him in a very pointed kind of way.**

"**You heard about that I take it."**

"**Yes, Ricky told me this morning. I was hoping that you'd be gone soon," Caitlin responded standing up and walking over to where Peter stood. She crossed her arms as if she was trying to make it seem like she was impatiently awaiting his departure.**

"**I wonder why that is," he said copying her gesture. "See, some would think that it was because you really want me to go."**

"**And they would be correct," Caitlin said.**

**Peter ignored her. "But I know that it isn't because you want me to go. No, in reality, it is because you would very much like me to stay. Stay and continually cum inside you! I want that too. See, I have no interest in being any kind of platonic with you!"**

**Caitlin opened her mouth to argue but instead was swept in a deep kiss. "The door," she panted pulling away slightly.**

"**I locked it," Peter said walking them backwards into the storeroom. "It was high time you got to close up a little early." He kicked the door shut behind them. Caitlin could feel herself throb in anticipation as the door slammed shut.**

**She moaned slightly against his mouth as Peter's hands ran over her breasts through her shirt. He pinched her nipples hard sending sparks of pleasure throughout her body.**

**Not really in the mood to go slow, Caitlin unbuttoned Peter's shirt, tossing it to the floor. Without a moment's hesitation, she broke their kiss long enough to rip her own shirt off as well. As she attacked his lips once more, Peter ran his hands over her now bare beasts. Caitlin did not waste time undoing the pants of the man kissing her so passionately.**

**Knowing what she was trying to say, Peter made quick work of her pants and underwear. In seconds flat they were around her ankles. She kicked them and her shoes off, He kissed her passionately as he pulled his cock from his pants. A moment later, he pulled away from their kiss and sat on one of the unopened boxes in the storeroom. Before she even processed what was happening, Peter pulled Caitlin onto his lap.**

**Caitlin moaned loudly as he began to work her up and down on his dick. He grunted in her ear in time with her moans enjoying the feel of being inside her. "You can't ignore me anymore," he told her as he reached down in front of her and began to rub her clit in time with his thrusts.**

**Caitlin moaned her agreement feeling herself inching toward the edge. "I just…" she panted unable to finish the sentence.**

**Peter thrust into her hard eliciting a particularly loud moan from her. He could feel himself getting closer. "Shit!" he grunted as he felt her pussy clench around him.**

**Caitlin moaned loudly as she felt herself falling violently over the edge. Peter grunted seconds later as he came. He collapsed against her back panting in time with her. "I miss fast, sloppy sex," she said regaining her ability to speak once again.**

**Peter responded by kissing her back. "But that doesn't matter now if you don't want to see me anymore."**

**Caitlin got up off his lap feeling like her legs were going to fail her. Once she was certain that everything was still in working order, she pulled her clothes back on and ran her fingers through her hair as if she was afraid that it was messed up. "It was fun, but we can't do this anymore," she said turning to Peter. He had stood up and secured his cock. She kissed him lightly on the lips and made her way to the door that separated them from the rest of the pub.**

"**We can too," Peter said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.**

"**No good can come of this," Caitlin told him turning around. "We need to stop this before someone finds out. Before you find out who you are."**

**Peter pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I don't want to stop, and I have a feeling that you don't really want to stop yourself. Plus, there is nothing to say I won't want to stay after I get my memory back."**

**He had a point; the last thing Caitlin actually wanted to do was stop, and maybe there could be a place in his life after all was said and done. All she could think about as he kissed her again was how good it felt to ride his cock, and how much she liked him. She wanted to do it over and over again until she couldn't do it anymore. She just wanted to be with him. "Maybe," she said between kisses, resigning herself to the fate of most likely getting hurt.**


End file.
